Various types of flexible packages are known for storing liquids, granular, powders and the like. Such packages may be in the form of a stand-up pouch, a gusseted pouch or bag, a flat or pillow-shaped pouch, etc. Such packages are typically formed from a web of flexible stock material, e.g., polyethylene, polyester, polypropylene, metal foil, and combinations thereof in single or multiple plies, and having at least one heat sealed seam or line joining contiguous portions of the package together.
E.I. DuPont de Nemours provides tamper-evident holograms under the trademark IZON®. The holograms are provided in the form of adhesive labels which are applied onto the outer surface of flexible packaging holding some product, whereupon the hologram provides an indication of authenticity of the product to deter counterfeiting of the product. Such labels also commonly include tamper-evident features, e.g., score lines or other frangible portions contiguous with the periphery of the labels, so that if one attempts to pry the label off of the package to which it had initially been adhesively secured, the label will tear rendering it incapable of reuse. Notwithstanding those features of the prior art, it has been determined that such tamper-evident authenticating labels can be removed from the packaging by a solvent or some other means to break the adhesive securement of the label on the package without damaging the label, whereupon the label can then be reused to place it on another package, e.g., a package containing a counterfeit product.
Thus, the need exists for a package including a label, like an IZON® hologram label, but which is secured to the flexible package in such a manner that it cannot be removed without damage to the label, thereby preventing its reuse by providing evidence of tampering.
The subject invention addresses that need.